Automated prepress operations can process a print job into an imposed document description that is ready for printing. A print job is usually the result of a user request for a document. The document is electronically described by a document description that includes a number of page descriptions. In large scale printing environments, the document pages are usually smaller than the sheets of media upon which they are printed. Imposition is a process, commonly automated, of converting page descriptions into sheet descriptions. A sheet description can contain many page descriptions along with each page's location on a sheet. Those skilled in the printing arts are familiar with imposition, automated imposition, and prepress operations in general.
Document descriptions and page descriptions contain page size specifications. For example, a letter size page either explicitly or implicitly contains an 8.5 inches by 11 inches size specification. Typically, all the document pages are printed to their specified size. However, there is a variety of documents that would benefit from dynamic resizing or imposition of individual pages. Methods and systems for dynamic resizing or imposition of individual document pages are needed.